


Mycroft

by Yianchin



Series: Mycroft [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yianchin/pseuds/Yianchin
Summary: 雷斯垂德獨自一人面對寂寞，等待不知去向的麥可羅夫特。





	Mycroft

春天來了。  
點醒了路途的花朵，綠葉，還有太陽，金黃色的暖陽。  
曬著溫熱的金黃，雷斯垂德低著頭，緩緩走著。

他想買杯咖啡，買一杯，不會有人知道他在哪裡的咖啡。  
沿著蘇格蘭場一直往下走，不知道走了多久，經過了數不清的咖啡店，但是他沒有停下。  
雷斯垂德想找一杯咖啡，存在在他記憶中，好喝得讓人全身放鬆的，那杯咖啡。

轉個彎，在往下走兩個街區就要進入住宅區了，那裡可沒有人會賣咖啡給他。  
雷斯垂德停了下來，茫然的看著遠方的屋瓦，苦笑。

「我到底在幹什麼啊……」

再次抬步向前，緩慢像散步的步伐，漸漸往第一個街區口靠近。  
突發奇想的冒險，就要結束了。

街尾是一家寵物店，店主是退休的老公務員，專門收養流浪犬，或者是接受一些寄養的事務。  
比一般都還要寬廣的店面，樸實溫暖的佈置，還有活力充沛的可愛寵物們，有好幾次，雷斯垂德都想抱抱其中一兩隻剛出生的小小狗，感受躁動的生命力，大力搖擺的小尾巴。  
今天也不例外，雷斯垂德不自覺的就停了下來，櫥窗旁的小小狗們立刻興奮的叫著，推擠著。  
強壓下走進店裡的衝動，雷斯垂德隔著櫥窗和小小狗們揮了揮手。

「汪。」

雄渾有力的叫聲從左前方傳來，就在櫥窗下的一個大籠子裡，是一隻哈士奇。

「嘿，大傢伙，我怎麼從沒看過你啊？」  
「汪！」

白色的胸腹部，褐色的背部，棕色的眼睛，毛茸茸的大尾巴輕輕的掃動。  
耳朵前後擺動著，專注的看著雷斯垂德。  
雷斯垂德伸出手，試探性靠近哈士奇，牠看起來是在享受溫暖的陽光，卻被陌生人打斷了。

哈士奇的大鼻子湊近了點，鼻翼微微開闔，突然前腳一挺，坐了起來。  
籠子對牠來說是太矮了些，機靈的耳朵平塌在頭上，可憐兮兮的模樣。

雷斯垂德輕笑，又靠近了哈士奇一點，「別緊張，我可以摸摸你嗎？」

哈士奇眨了眨眼睛，稍稍伸長了脖子。  
探長的手指穿過了柵欄的縫隙，搓揉著哈士奇耳後的毛皮，哈士奇的眼睛微瞇著，頭微偏，緊依著探長的手指。

「乖狗狗。」稍稍用力拍了拍那顆大頭，雷斯垂德該走了。

才剛轉過身，還沒走出幾步，一名略為肥胖的老人就追了上來。

「你喜歡牠嗎，先生？要不要考慮把牠帶回家呢？我可以給你一個好價錢。」  
「什麼？喔，不。不用了。我只是，看看而已。」有些尷尬的看著老闆氣喘吁吁的大紅臉，哈士奇居然也期待的搖了搖尾巴。  
「我看得出來，你很喜歡牠，先生。」老闆噎了噎口水，「我覺得你很適合牠，比之前那些人都適合。」  
「牠有主人了？」  
「不、不、不，那些只是『買主』，全都仗著自己有錢要帶走這孩子。這孩子很聰明，牠總是有辦法從那些人手中逃回來，讓那些人氣的跳腳。」老闆開了籠門，讓哈士奇走了出來。

哈士奇鑽出了籠子，甩了甩厚實柔軟的毛，一屁股坐在雷斯垂德的腳旁。

「你應該看得出來，這孩子是隻貨真價實的雪橇狗，先生。」  
「是的。可是我，我家裡不適合養狗。」  
「這孩子會自己照顧自己的，先生。就別擔心了。」老闆樂呵呵笑著，指著雷斯垂德的手，「你看看你的手都離不開這孩子了。」

老闆說的是實話，雷斯垂德無法控制自己不去感受哈士奇溫暖的毛皮，既舒適又柔軟。

「但是這也不行，我的工作太不固定了。」  
「相信我，先生。這孩子有能力從那群財大氣粗的傢伙手下逃出來，牠就有能力照顧好自己。」  
「可是──」  
「你只要付項圈、鏈子、飼料這些錢就夠了，先生。」老闆又笑了笑，拍了拍哈士奇，「這孩子想跟你走，我是攔不住牠的。」

像是要呼應老闆，哈士奇主動仰起頭，舔了舔雷斯垂德的掌心，棕色的杏仁眼閃動著。  
*  
「還不睡覺啊，Mycroft。」雷斯垂德擦著頭髮從浴室裡走出來，笑著看在和毛球搏鬥的哈士奇。

腳尖輕踢，毛球滾了出去，哈士奇興沖沖又撿了回來，用大掌拍打著，毛茸茸的尾巴不斷甩著。

「別玩了。你這樣我會睡不著。」拾起了毛球，哈士奇抬著頭看著玩具被收了起來，翻了個滾癱在地板上。  
「那我關燈了。」

偌大的臥室頓時一片漆黑，就著床頭燈，雷斯垂德爬進了溫暖的被窩，選了個舒服的姿勢，背對著身旁的空位。  
哈士奇無聲的靠近，趴伏在床鋪的陰影中，棕色的大眼睛反射床頭燈橘黃的亮。  
伸手摸了摸哈士奇的耳朵，溫柔笑著。

「要上來嗎？」

哈士奇的耳朵動了動，頭一縮，溫暖的觸感消失了。  
翻個身，就看見哈士奇一躍，跳上了大床，和雷斯垂德面對面趴著。

「你真的很聰明呢……」

哈士奇歪著頭，打了個哈欠，又舔了舔雷斯垂德的手指。

「如果是幾個月前，我很難得會一個人睡呢，每個晚上，都會有人陪著我。」

哈士奇豎著耳朵，專注的聽著。

「他也叫Mycroft，是個很聰明的人喔。雖然脾氣很古怪，不過那是不了解他的人才會這樣想，他其實是個很健談、還算開朗的人。  
「每個晚上，我們也會像這樣聊天，每次說著說著，我就睡著了。  
「每次，都是我先睡著，所以我很少能看到他的睡臉呢……」

雷斯垂德看著哈士奇，神情落寞，後者只是更靠近些，把頭枕在空著的枕頭上。

「我怎麼會跟你說這個呢？」自嘲的笑了笑，拍了拍大狗的後腿，「晚安。」  
*  
「嗚嗚嗚……嗷嗚──」  
「夠了喔Mycroft！」  
「嗚嗚嗚嗚……」

雷斯垂德揉了揉痛到不行的太陽穴，瞪著端坐在他面前卻不斷發出哀求、搖著尾巴裝可愛的大型哺乳類動物。

悲劇，沒有什麼比凌晨四點起來為一隻哈士奇準備早餐更悲劇的了。

那時他幾乎就可以看到，看到那個朝思暮想的人了，從身後環著他的臂膀、體溫。  
感覺到那人騷擾著他，要他醒醒看一看，唇舌不斷舐著面頰。  
結果一睜開眼是一個大鼻子，還有長長的舌頭。

「才剛說你聰明，沒想到這麼不識相……」  
「嗷嗚……」

哈士奇癱倒在地板上，長長的舌頭掛在嘴巴外，前腳掌一動一動的撈著雷斯垂德的褲管。

要是牠現在會說話肯定是「喔不……我快餓死了、我快餓死了……我要吃東西──」之類的。

雷斯垂德沒好氣的又瞪了哈士奇一眼，微波爐適時「叮──」了一聲。  
前一秒完全沒形象的雪地大狗一骨碌的坐好，眼巴巴的看著雷斯垂德端出稍微熱過的鮮食，還一邊咽著口水，就差沒衝上前大快朵頤一番。

「你快吃！吃一吃回去睡覺。」

雷斯垂德把餐盤往地上一擺，轉過頭開了冰箱拿一瓶啤酒，站著就喝了大半瓶。

「連那男人都不敢凌晨把我叫起來幫他煮早餐，你倒是很大膽。」

哈士奇用稀哩呼嚕的聲音回答他。

「你真的有這麼餓？我昨天晚上才開了個大罐頭給你欸！」

快吃完了，大狗放慢了速度把肉丸一顆顆叼起，在嘴裡嚼著。

「不要掉到地板上喔！我可不想一大早就跪在地板上擦地。」

歪著頭搖了搖尾巴，哈士奇開心地看著探長。

「快吃。」

哈士奇很乖，三兩下就把麵條掃進嘴裡，依依不捨舔著盤子、舔舔自己的大嘴巴。

「飽了嗎？」

Mycroft原地走了兩圈，又停下來前腳撐地伸了個懶腰，打個哈欠、甩甩厚毛。

雷斯垂德搖了搖頭，把空瓶子往牆角的垃圾桶一丟，在走上前拾起餐盤，放進碗槽裡。  
哈士奇好奇的看著雷斯垂德把盤子洗好，放進烘碗機，然後走到客廳裡，往後倒在沙發上。

「……嗯？」冰涼濕潤的鼻子頂著他的掌心，還有熱氣，吹在指間。  
「我現在不想走上去了，都是你害的。」

沙發尾端下陷了幾分，哈士奇緊挨著雷斯垂德的腰趴下，棕色的大眼睛半瞇著。

「我一點都不想上去……一個人睡雙人大床欸，這未免太悲慘了？」揉著溫熱的皮毛，雷斯垂德的聲音細微，飄散在空間當中，「還不都是你，沒事一大早就壓在我身上，用你的舌頭把我叫醒幹嘛？還讓我夢到是他，他就快要把我吻醒了欸！我就不信你只是餓了，你根本就只是很無聊想找樂子吧？」  
「也許你可以跟我談談，那個把你吻醒的人，葛雷格。」  
「是、是、是，狗界的情聖大師。你就跟那個只丟下一張紙條，一去兩個星期的渾蛋一樣，你以為裝可愛我就會原諒你嗎？」  
「喔，我還以為真正讓你原諒我的是我對你的一往情深呢。」  
「笑死我了！你以為你那些花言巧語──等等，你會說話？！」  
「那當然了，葛雷格，我又不是只會丟紙條。」

雷斯垂德從沙發上猛力彈起，不敢置信的看著玄關，是Mycroft，真的是他。  
臉頰明顯的向內陷，掛著厚厚青紫的眼袋，頭髮仍舊一絲不苟，只是看起來灰濛濛的。

「現在，我們也許該好好談談，那個把你吻醒的人。」  
「My……」  
「他在哪裡？我有權利知道到底是誰取代了我的地位，雖然我覺得這是不可能的。」

黑傘篤篤敲擊著地板，Mycroft神色凝重，太陽穴旁隱約有一根血管一動一動。

「真的是你嗎？My，你回來了？」  
「如果要道歉晚一點再說，那個人呢？」  
「你在說什麼，My？什麼人？」  
「你還要再隱瞞嗎？」

Mycroft伸出手輕點雷斯垂德的唇，眼中卻燃著怒火。

「My？」

雷斯垂德愣愣的看著冰冷的Mycroft，他想擁抱他，他想他，可是現在……。

「人呢？」  
「My…？」  
「最後一次，葛雷格，人呢？」

雷斯垂德咬著下唇，竭力仰頭和Mycroft對望，怯怯伸出手張開雙臂。

「不是現在，Greg。」Mycroft躲開了，緊咬牙關，握著拳繞過沙發，「出來！你這個……這是什麼？！」  
「呃……一隻狗。一隻哈士奇。」雷斯垂德忍著笑，看Mycorft雙眼發直，嘴巴還開開的。  
「你剛剛在跟一隻狗說話？」Mycroft緊皺著眉，不解的看著毛茸茸的大型犬，大型犬則低吼，瞪著他。  
「是啊。不然你以為？」  
「我，你剛剛說，有人吻醒你？」  
「我『夢到』有人這麼做。」笑著跨下沙發，雷斯垂德抬起手，這次扎扎實實的環在Mycroft的頸子上，「現在，你要實現我的夢嗎？」

Mycroft舔了舔上唇，還來不及說話，雷斯垂德就封住了兩片薄唇。  
停了停，強勢的舌頭果然鑽了過來，被封住的唇掙脫開來，用力吮吻著雷斯垂德的下唇。  
溫熱的大掌緊貼在背後，舌和舌交纏，摩擦，還有牙齒，在唇上啃咬，麻麻癢癢的……

「汪！汪汪汪！！」

一個大東西擠進了兩人之間，力道大得兩人都晃了晃。  
Mycroft對著Mycroft疵牙裂嘴，發出危險的低吼聲。

「嘿！Mycroft你在搞什麼！」  
「我什麼都沒做。」  
「不是你，我是說……」

悲劇，早知道就不要意氣用事亂幫狗取名字。

「Mycroft！坐下！」  
「我也很想，葛雷格，雖然我更想和你一起上樓躺上那張大雙人床。」  
「My！我說了不是你！喔該死！Mycroft你快坐下！」  
「汪汪！汪汪汪汪！」

大型犬鍥而不捨的朝著Mycroft狂吠，四隻腳緊繃，耳朵收起，利白的大犬齒露了出來。  
Mycroft沉著臉，平舉黑傘，傘間指向大型犬的額頭。

「My！你在幹嘛？現在不是演騎士劇的時候！」  
「坐下。」

Mycroft一說完，雷斯垂德覺得空氣像是被壓縮一般，重重的壓在肩上，胸口緊得快要不能呼吸。  
哈士奇耳朵抖了抖，後退了幾分，警戒地看著黑傘，四肢仍直立著。

「我說，坐下。」

哈士奇嗚咽了一聲，尾巴夾在腿間，耳朵瞬間下垂。

「最後一次，坐下。」  
「嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷──」

哈士奇一溜煙的鑽到雷斯垂德身後，趴在地上害怕地看著Mycroft。  
雷斯垂德呆呆的看著縮成一團不斷抖動的大狗，又看了看一臉雲淡風輕的政府官員。  
Mycroft笑著，牽起了雷斯垂德走上樓。

「等等，你要去哪？」  
「當然是實現你的夢，親愛的。」  
「你少肉麻了！喔不，等等，Mycroft昨晚睡在你的枕頭上！」  
「……我希望你不會嫌桃花心木書桌不如床鋪舒服，Greg。」  
「什麼？不，等一下，唔──」

Mycroft看著主人被奇怪的男人帶走，站起身甩甩毛，又打了個哈欠。  
明亮的陽光灑進屋子裡，正好舖滿了牠的腳下。  
繞了一圈，Mycroft趴下，蜷縮成一球，滿足的閉起眼。  
喔，對了，耳朵要收起來，雖然主人的聲音不是很清楚，不過還是不大適合隨意窺探的。


End file.
